The present invention relates to a method for producing a continuous film of at least one solar cell module, a solar cell module produced by carrying out such a method as well as an apparatus for continuously producing a continuous film of at least one solar cell module.
A problem in common to known methods for producing solar cell modules is that they are either costly to carry out or otherwise result in a production cost of the solar cell module making it difficult for the solar energy generation technique to successfully compete with other more mature energy generation techniques.
One costly component of solar cell modules may be a rather thick carrier of the solar cell film including active layer and front and back contacts. This thick carrier is mostly made of glass.
A method for producing a continuous film of solar cell modules enabling production of solar cell modules with a much thinner carrier is known through U.S. Pat. No. 4,663,828, in which the carrier may be a thin plastic foil. A similar method is also known through US 2006/0073978 A1.
However, there is of course an ongoing attempt to improve such methods for making solar energy more attractive as energy source.